


Plenty Woman (M4F)

by POVscribe



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Body Appreciation, Confession, F/M, Grinding, Kissing, Mutual Orgasm, Nipple Play, No penetration, No vaginal sex, Outercourse, romantic, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POVscribe/pseuds/POVscribe
Summary: You’ve been with your girlfriend for a while now, and you’ve never gone beyond heavy petting. You feel like tonight’s “the night,” but she has something to tell you first. The scenario should have a very romantic, passionate vibe, even after the sensitive information she shares.
Relationships: Male/female





	Plenty Woman (M4F)

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE TO PERFORMER: My original concept here is that the listener has always had difficulty with vaginal sex -- whether it be due to a physical condition such as vaginismus, or to trauma etc. I didn’t feel confident tagging this script for [M4TF], et al. I would love to think this scenario could work for a non-traditional audience. If any performer would like to use this premise for an intended audience, please adapt as appropriate, and of course, update the [tags] accordingly. 
> 
> Also, I know I wrote in a *lot* of [pauses] in the script. Apologies if this is annoying, but it is important that while the listener is explaining her issue that the performer allows time for the information to sink in so that she doesn’t feel rushed. I did a bit of research on sufferers of painful vaginal intercourse, and there is often a lot of anguish and feelings of hopelessness around the subject. It is essential that the listener feel *heard* and, hopefully, understood.
> 
> Please feel free to edit/redact any verbiage or improv to suit your style. This script can be for r/GoneWildAudio and/or r/PillowtalkAudio, as you see fit. Thank you!

TITLE: “Plenty Woman” (M4F)

AUTHOR: Reddit user u/POVscribe. For performance on Reddit only. Usage of this script on any other venue prohibited without permission. Please tag me in Comments (not just the body text) with your fill. Thank you!

TAGS: [M4F] PLENTY WOMAN [BFE] [First time together] a lot of [Kissing] [Sharing] [Intercourse is painful for her] so you do other things [Body appreciation] [Nipple play] [Grinding] [Outercourse] [Romantic] [No mention of pussy] [No vaginal sex] [Mutual orgasm] [After-cuddles]

{For the most part, the tone of this audio should be soft/quiet, like pillow talk.}

(SFX: Making out, kissing, heavy petting, sighs/moans, etc. At least for 30 seconds, or longer as you like)

Mmmm, I love kissing you (kisses)

...and smelling you (chuckle then deep breathing)

... and touching you (moan, then continue kissing)

(Breaking from kiss, very turned on) You drive me so crazy, you know that?

How long have we been going out?

Really, it’s only been 2 weeks? I feel like I’ve known you forever. (kiss)

(low laugh) It’s true, we’ve been inseparable.

I think we’ve seen each other every day, except that one day you were at a conference. Mmm (kiss) that was a very (kiss) very (kiss) long day for me…

Mmm-hmm, yes, it was. (chuckle, kiss) Yes, I swear.

(make out a little longer)

(moan) Is it OK if I unbutton your shirt…?

I know, I know, we’ve gotten that far before. I still like to ask. Hey, I’m old-fashioned. (chuckle) Or maybe I just want you to think I’m old-fashioned.

[pause as you unbutton her shirt]

(kissing her neck on one side) Do you... like it when I kiss this side of your neck? Heh, I know you’re ticklish here. I love making you squirm, though. (sweet laugh)

But you like it, too, don’t you. Admit it.

(kissing the other side of her neck) How about this side? 

Oh yeah, better? I’ll have to remember that.

(kissing her collarbone) How about this collarbone?

Yeah? Bearable? Oh, good. (soft laugh) You’re adorable. 

(kissing the other collarbone) Now, the other collarbone. Gotta make it even.

(kissing her sternum) Now, moving down... to your sternum. Well, I know you’re not ticklish here… Still very squirmy, though. 

(teasing yet hesitant tone) I'm happy to keep going if you want me to?

Okay, wonderful...

(drawing her shirt open on one side) Mmm, look at this pretty perky nipple.

Hello, pretty perky nipple… (wet kiss / soft suck. She’s tensing up a tiny bit. You think from excitement, so you continue.)

Mmm, and let’s see about the other pretty nipple… ah, hello, there. (kissing on her chest for a a bit)

I love feeling your pebbly nipples on my tongue, babe.

(tonguing her nipples) Yeah, you like that? Well, that’s good, because I’ll never tire of this.

They’re so sexy. Such a contrast to the skin around them.

I love doing this… licking around and around, pretending to ignore them (licking) then… slowly slipping one into my mouth, like this (light sucking).

Mmm, yes, moan for me, baby. 

My God, you are so tasty, I just wanna eat you up!

(you come back up to kiss her, then say:) Actually, are you OK if I do that?

What I just said. Eat you up. (low laugh) Well, go down on you, that is.

(pause, she’s talking...)

No... we don’t have to go further, if you don’t want to. There’s no hurry, babe. 

(pause)

Sure, you can tell me anything. As long as you’re not throwing me out, I’m all ears. (chuckle)

Babe, babe, what’s wrong?? Don’t cry! Hey, hey. Did something upset you?

(pause)

No, no, no, we really don’t have to go any further tonight. We have all the time in the world.

I’ll happily kiss you and cuddle all night. Or just cuddle, if that’s what you want to do.

(longer pause)

Oh… you don’t know if you can *ever* go all the way?

Do you mean… you want to keep it until you get married? Like that? Which, hey, I can respect that.

(pause)

Oh… “regular” sex is painful for you? I see… 

No, no, I haven’t heard that before... But it doesn’t bother me. I mean, it does bother me, for *your* sake. It’s obvious you’re upset about it.

But whatever you’re feeling is 100% valid. I’m just processing. 

I want to understand. Really, I do.

(pause)

So, do you mean *regular* intercourse is painful (ALTERNATE: not possible) for you?

(pause)

Oh, baby, don’t cry!

Well, actually, I shouldn’t tell you not to cry. If it makes you feel better to cry, I am here for you.

Here, come into the crook of my arm. (kiss her forehead; improv soothing words if you’re feeling it)

(audible exhale, in empathy, not exasperation)

We can try and do whatever you want to do. And if you don’t want to do anything, I’m not going anywhere.

(pause)

Yes, I mean it. You can tell me what you *want* to do -- now, or eventually. You can also tell me what you *don’t* want to do -- whether for now, or ever.

I’ll admit, it’s new to me, but I’m here to be with you, not just to *get off*.

Yeah? So… you want to pick up where we left off… just don’t go *there*? 

Well, little lady, you understand that leaves a lot of options, right? (sweet low chuckle)

(long kiss, then rustle of clothing as you shift from cradling her in your arm to half-rising onto one elbow)

So, where were we…?

Oh yes, I was admiring these pretty nipples of yours, mmm… 

(resume kissing on her chest for a bit)

Is it OK if I continue lower? 

Mmm, thank you, ma’am. (chuckle)

(kiss) I love this part right here, where your bottom ribs meet. Just here, this tender hollow.

Ooh, ticklish there, too, huh? Still pretty squirmy, though.

You do seem more relaxed now… (kiss) or maybe it’s my imagination. 

No? It’s true? You are more relaxed… (kiss) mmm, that’s good. I wouldn’t have it any other way…

So, baby…(working your way back up) (kiss) I’m coming back up (kiss) and we’re going to make out (kiss) like teenagers. (kiss)

{Mood: She would have wanted you to go further but is also happy that you are taking your time getting close to her.}

(teasing) Aw, is that a little whimper of protest I hear?

(You’re back up face to face and kissing her again.)

OK, let’s switch. You on top now. (SFX: shifting bodies)

Kiss me. (kiss) Never stop kissing me… (kissing)

Do you know why I wanted you on top?

So I can put my hands on your amazing ass, like this.

I’ve been admiring this booty for a long while, mmm. So firm and juicy. Fills my hands so perfectly. (chuckle)

Oh hey, don’t stop kissing me. (kiss, moan, etc)

Yeah, pull my shirt up. (rustle) Yes, pull it over my head.

There, now we’re skin to skin.

Oh, OK. Feel free to take your top off, too, ma’am. (low laugh)

Pretty…

Here, put a nipple back in my mouth. (kiss, light sucking, moan, etc)

Mmm, I love feeling and tasting you like this. I can do this all night… (continue mouth sounds)

(Optional sfx: slight lip pop as you release her nipple) OK, other side, please. Can’t leave you feeling uneven, now, can we…

(mouth sounds. By now, you are also holding her butt or hips firmly as she is grinding onto you.)

(gasp) Oh baby, you feel so good grinding on me like that. 

Just the sight (kiss) and the scent (kiss) and the taste (kiss) and the feel of you (kiss) and hearing your whimpers -- it’s all making me kind of light-headed. 

Yeah… I know, corny as hell. It’s true, though. 

I like you so much, it’s overwhelming. (moan)

Yes… bear all your weight on my... It feels so good, baby.

Hey, when did you stop kissing me. Lips, please… 

(kisses for a bit. The next few lines until the mutual orgasm ideally should be spoken with intermittent moans, kisses, gasps, etc.)

Baby, does this feel good for you?

Yeah, if you angle your hips a certain way (moan)... oh God, I can feel your pubic bone bearing down on me, ah Jesus.

(passionately) Yes… grind on me, baby. Make yourself feel good.

(man sounds)

Huh…? Oh yes, this feels amazing for me. No doubt. (chuckle)

Mmm, yes, I can definitely cum like this. Like, I could have 5 minutes ago… but I’m waiting for you…

Can you orgasm like this?

Yeah? Mmm, good… 

I hope you don’t mind, I’m not letting go of this butt. 

I’m helping, though, right? (low laugh)

Oh God, you feel so good… fuck!

No pressure, but how close are you? So that I can try to coordinate.

Oh good. Because like I said, I can go anytime (moan).

(pace accelerates) Come on, babe! Come on. Cum. Cum with me. Kiss me. I want your tongue in my mouth when we cum.

(exclaiming as if your mouth is full) Yes! Yes! Yes…..! Oh God, you’re trembling. 

Ah fuccckkkk, I’m cumming tooooo! (orgasm sounds)

(pause. Panting subsides)

(a bit out of breath) Oh shit. That was so hot. Oh my God. 

(light laugh in disbelief) I don’t even know if I’ve ever done that…

Oh yeah, just lie down on top of me.

(kiss her cheek or forehead) That was… amazing. You are amazing.

Mmm, yeah, *eventually* I’ll go try to clean up. I don't want to move right now, though. (feel free to improv more pillow talk if you'd like)

Just a little longer… Kiss me.

\+ + +


End file.
